Dawn of the dead
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: The regulars and a number of others are stuck at the mall with flesh eating zombies right outside the doors, how will they survive? gore, language, and minor yaoi.
1. The infection

Kirihara Akaya was walking down the street; it was about 10:20 at night. He had just gotten done doing some extra tennis training by himself and was on his way home. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were closed. Suddenly just as he was turning onto his street, he heard a scream.

"W-what was that?" he asked himself, going wide eyed, he turned and looked over at the park, where the scream had come from. Akaya stood there for a minute, expecting someone to come running out from behind a bush or something. Nothing happened.

"Ugh…damn kids" he said, scoffing and turning back around. He turned when he heard the scream again, but this time as he turned he saw someone standing at the corner of the street. It was a girl.

"Hey what are you doing out this late?" Akaya said, regaining his composure and walking up to the girl, who appeared to be about 10-12, though he couldn't see her face. The girl didn't answer, just stood there with her head down. Akaya put a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, but then looked down at his hand, feeling something wet on the girls shoulder. He gasped seeing what it was. Blood.

"What happened?!" he cried, lifting the girls head, wishing he hadn't. The girls face was deformed and decrepit looking. Her cheek had a huge chunk missing from it and one of her eyes was gone, blood dripped from the socket. She seemed to hiss at him.

"Holy shit, we need to get you to a hospital!" Akaya said, suddenly grabbing her arm trying to get her to go with him. The girl screeched in an inhumanly way, opening her mouth. Akaya screamed in pain as he felt sharp teeth bite into his arm. The girl ripped the skin away and held it in her teeth, hissing. Akaya looked down as blood pumped from his wound. He looked up at the girl and got a better look at her, this time she looked dead. As a matter of fact she was!

"What the hell?" Akaya said, whispering he turned and started to run, fast. The girl ran after him. It was like she had super speed, she was right on Akaya's heels. Akaya pulled forward and ran straight for the first house, banging on the door.

"HELP!!" he cried, he would have crashed the door in if the owner hadn't opened the door. Akaya ran in and slammed the door shut just as the girl got on the porch. There was banging on the door and screeching as she tried to get in.

"Go away!" Akaya cried, covering his head, balling up in a corner. Finally the banging stopped. The owner of the house looked over at Akaya, and quickly walked towards him.

"Hey are you alright?" An old man asked, putting a hand on Akaya's shoulder, making Akaya jump and look up. Akaya began to cry, forgetting his pride.

"She tried to kill me!" he cried. The mans wife came in at that moment to see what the fuss was about, then she saw Akaya. But the first thing she noticed was his arm.

"Oh my goodness, your arm!" she said, pointing it out to her husband. Akayas arm was bleeding a lot; the blood ran all the way down his shirt.

"That girl did it, she isn't normal" Akaya said, trying to calm himself down, he stood when the woman went to go bandages and alcohol. The man told Akaya to sit down on the couch, and he did. Akaya suddenly felt dizzy, the man tried to steady him.

"Whoa, you've lost a lot of blood son careful" he said. Akaya nodded.

"That girl was dead" he said, suddenly remembering. The man looked at Akaya with confusion.

"But she was running after you just fine, how was she dead?" he asked. Akaya sighed.

"I don't know but she was, no one could have survived anything like that… the way she looked…it was horrible….nnh" Akaya suddenly lurched forward, grabbing his arm. The man caught him before he fell to the ground. Akaya went silent and wasn't moving. The man began to worry, shaking him. Then without warning Akaya looked up at the man, his face looking gray and sick. The man was frightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, backing away. Akaya looked down at his arm and then put it to his mouth, beginning to….eat it. The man hurriedly jumped away, fearfully. Akaya jumped at the certain movement and screeched. He then jumped at the man….

The woman returned with the bandages and started to walk to the living room. She stopped short when she saw….blood and lots of it. On the curtains, the couch, the floor, even the ceiling. She screamed when she looked down to see…Akaya eating her husband. Akaya looked up, screeched and pounced….

( The beginning of my second new third new horror story the other one is being checked and I was getting bored while waiting for it to get done so I'll start this one, please review!)


	2. To the mall!

2 days later...

Ryoma Echizen flipped through the channels on the t.v. There was absolutely nothing on today, except news, news, and more news.

"There is a tragic..." switch

"Epidemic of..." switch

"Outbreak" switch

"Flesh eating zombies..." switch

"Hmm?" Ryoma switched back to the channel he had just passed and watched, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes, here behind me is the first place we have actually come in contact with which has proof of real man-eating zombies," the news anchor said, motioning behind him. Ryoma thought the house looked familiar.

"We have several offcicers holding the so called zombie captive now, the woman who phoned in for help and later died of injuries had locked the beast in one of the rooms of the house and to what they say it is still there..." Ryoma took a closer look at the house before it dissapered to the inside, he finally realized. That was the house right down the street from him!

"The monster has been identified as Rikkaidi junior highs Akaya Kirihara, one of the star tennis players on the team..." Ryoma flipped off the t.v. before anything else could be said. He couldn't believe his ears. The date of the story had said todays date. Ryoma bolted up from the couch and ran out the door onto the pourch. Once out he looked down the street and sure enough there was the news media. Ryoma went wide eyed and ran back inside.

Momoshiros telephone rang at 10:00 in the morning, not his usual time to get up on a Saturday. Momo opened his eyes and stared at the caller ID on the phone. He smiled and answered.

"Hey, Ryoma what's up?" he asked groggily.

"Turn on your t.v." Ryoma said, sounding shaken and scared.

Momo blinked twice and looked confused.

"Why?" he asked, he had to hold the phone away from his ear, when Ryoma answered.

"Just do it!" Ryoma cried.

Momo slowly got up and went to turn on his t.v. and there was the news. Momo went wide eyed when he heard it.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked Ryoma. "Is this a joke?"

"No it isn't that house is just down my street and they are over there, news media, everyone, they said the one who attacked the couple was Akaya Kirihara from Rikkaidi..." Ryoma was speaking through one breath and had to pause to take a huge gulp of air.

"Ok, ok calm down , have you called anyone else?" Momo asked.

Ryoma shook his head and said "No". Suddenly the phone beeped, meaning someone else was calling in.

"Hello?" Ryoma asked, (Momo is still on the other line).

"Ochibi" Eiji said on the other end, "Are you getting the news?"

"Yeah, so is Momo" Ryoma said "It's weird, we have no clue what's going on".

Eiji sighed, "Me neither, but it's pretty creepy, i've already called Oishi and he's on his way here".

Ryoma then got and idea. "Ok call whoever you can and get over here, we have to think of a plan just in case, Kirihara's not the only one".

"Ok" Both Momo and Eiji said, they said bye and hung up.

"What has the world come to?" Ryoma asked.

About 30 minutes later...

The doorbell rang, just as Ryoma was coming downstairs from going to the bathroom. He went to open it, first looking out the peep hole to see who or what...it was. Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka were standing outside his door. Ryoma sighed and let them in.

"So what are we gonna do?" Eiji asked innocently, his knees tucked under his chin as he sat next to Oishi, who was rubbing his shoulders. Ryoma could only shake his head.

"I don't know, maybe we should go somewhere to get away until everything cools down..." Momo began, when suddenly there was banging and screaming at the door.

"What is that?!" Oishi said, bolting up from the floor, along with Tezuka and Momo. They ran to the door and looked out. It was Kaidoh, Inui and Fuji, and they were scared...

"Let us in!!" Inui cried, pounding on the door, screaming. Tezuka opened the door and the three burst in fast. Tezuka kept the door open long enough to see what had scared them. The zombies screeched and ran towards Tezuka at an alarming speed, but he shut the door in time, just as one flew into it.

"What the fuck?!" Momo shouted, pointing at the door freaked out. Oishi and Ryoma looked over at Kaidoh and the others who were hiding behind a couch, obviously not wanting to come out. The pounding stopped all of a sudden...just silence.

"I think they're gone" Ryoma said, as he stood from his frightened position on the couch. Eiji cautiously got up and started for the window.

"Eiji what are you doing?!" Oishi whispered, trying to stop his red headed doubles partner. Eiji didn't listen and opened the curtains...at first there was nothing. Eiji sighed.

"You're right I guess they did AHHHHH!!" Eiji screamed and fell back as one of the zombies hit the glass, screeching and clawing.

"Eiji!" Oishi and Momo cried as they went to help him up and away from the window. Blood dripped from the monsters mouth and fingers as it hissed and cried at the regulars, through the window.

"Come on we can't stay here go out the back and up to the highway, we'll go to the mall from there, it has plenty of places to hide and they can't get through that", Tezuka said, ushering all of them out the back of Ryomas house. Once out they hopped the fence and saw the hill which lead up to the highway Tezuka was talking about. The hill was steep and Fuji, who was last in line, slipped on the wet grass while trying to run up it. A scream came from behind them, the zombies had already found them! The zombie saw Fuji and attacked. Fuji screamed, alerting the others.

"Fuji!" Oishi cried, he ran back down and helped his friend up just as the zombie was getting ready to pounce. They ran up the hill and ran the whole 3 miles to the bridge only to rest.

"Are you alright?" Oishi asked Fuji, who nodded but then winced.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell" he answered, looking down to see, the ankle was in fact swollen.

"The mall isn't that far, we should be able to get there unseen, hopefully" Tezuka said, he leaned down and helped Fuji onto his back to carry him. Ryoma and Momo weren't paying attention and looking the other way.

"Well, we better get going BECAUSE HERE THEY COME!!" Ryoma cried, running with Momo past the others, who followed as soon as they saw the hoard of monsters coming after them.

"When did there become so many?" Kaidoh cried, running next to Eiji and Oishi.

"I don't care, we gotta run!" Eiji cried, running ahead of everyone else. He turned the corner and saw the mall, he beamed and motioned to the others.

"Eiji look out!" Oishi cried, holding out his hand. Eiji turned and ducked just in time to miss being hit with a steel bat. He screamed and ran forward, not knowing what to do. Oishi and the others tried to hurry to their friend, Kaidoh finally reached Eiji, grabbing him before the over muscular zombie could take his head off with another swing of the bat.

They finally reached the mall doors, Inui tried to open them but they were locked shut.

"What do we do?" Momo cried, he looked around and saw a ladder leading up to the roof. He pointed, motioning for everyone to look.

"That'll work" Tezuka said, "Quickly go, go!" he shouted. One by one the regulars scurried up the ladder, as fast as they could, Tezuka and Fuji the last ones up. The zombies quickly reached them and started to climb too.

"Knock the ladder down!" Ryoma cried, Momo quickly gave the ladder a shove and the ladder fell along with the zombies on it. They screeched and growled up at the boys, who were trying to find a way in the building.

"There!" Kaidoh called, he saw the door. They ran to it and yanked it open.

"Thank god!" Momo said, everyone ran in and they locked the door behind them.

(Ok this was a really corny chapter but i'm hoping the other chapters will be better, please review!)


	3. Stuck in the mall

They were finally safe...for now. The regulars stopped to take a breath, after all the running they did they were really tired. Tezuka put Fuji down, letting him sit and rest his injured ankle.

"We'll take shelter here, until we know anything about those...things out there or until we're rescued, there's nothing else we can do" Tezuka said, sounding serious. His teammates said nothing still trying to take all of this in. It was all pretty scary, going to bed one night and then waking up to a morning with flesh eating zombies at your front door. (sound fun?)

"I'm scared, Oishi" Eiji said, sitting on the floor with his drawn to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs. Oishi went and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder, hugging him.

"It'll be ok, Eiji" Oishi said, trying to be convincing, but failing miserably. They stood/sat there for a while, until they heard screeching and screaming from outside. The regulars jumped and backed away from the door.

"We can't stay here" Tezuka whispered "move now" He motioned for everyone to go down the hall. He picked up Fuji again and with one last look at the door, he turned and followed.

The regulars finally got to the middle of the mall and looked around for any sighns of movement or a place to hide. Ryoma looked over at the front entrance to the mall...there was nothing outside. They must think we're still on the roof, Ryoma thought.

"Hey Echizen" Momo called. Ryoma coming out of his daze turned and followed the others. There were alot of stores in the mall, you name it they had it. There was even a store which had beds in it so they could sleep if they ended up having to spend the night.

"Well i guess being stuck in a mall isn't all that bad" Momo said, moslty to himself, but the others too. He had a point, it had resuraunts for food, doctors office, everything, even entertainement. There was an electronic store so they could even watch the news to get updates.

"Hey Tezuka, I can walk" Fuji said, smiling at Tezuka, his eyes open. Tezuka thought a moment, but then let Fuji off his back. Fuji still had to be held up, but he could walk.

"Hey maybe we should check upstairs, to see if it's clear or not" Oishi suggested to Tezuka. Tezuka nodded, he looked to the stairs, but remembering Fuji, decided they would take the elevator. Tezuka pushed the button pointing up and they watched as the elevator came down, down, down. After a while the elevator stopped and opened, the regulars screamed, the elevator screamed...

Shinji, Kamio, Saeki, Kisarazu, Shishido, and Ootori screamed when they first saw the Seigaku regulars screamed too (even Tezuka!)

"What are you guys doing here?" Shishido finally asked, seeing who they were dealing with. The regulars took a bit to calm down before they answered.

"We came here to get away from those things" Eiji replied, still clinging to Oishi. The boys in the elevator walked out and nodded.

"Good, we aren't the only ones left" Kamio said, he was holding a knife in his hands. The regulars noticed that all of them had weapons of some kind in there possesion. They were all covered in blood too.

"Where are the others?" Oishi asked, The boys got silent. Ootori began to shake, then he finally fell to his knees, and wept in his hands.

"My whole family...I saw...they were all killed..." Ootori sobbed, Shishido knelt down and wrapped his arms around Ootori, turning him so he could cry on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok we're here for you ok?" Shishido said, sounding soothing and reassuring. His brother, Kisarazu, looked over at the two and felt a hint of sympathy for Ootori. He and Shishido's family were killed, but they hadn't actually seen it happen, their father had told them to run and not look back. Suddenly memories came flooding back...

_"Kisarazu, Shishido, they're coming you must get out of here!" his father called, from the banister of the upstairs hallway. Kisarazu was taken by the wrist, by his mother, Shishido in her other hand. _

_"Out now they won't get you, go now!" she cried. She pushed them to the back door and pushed them out, locking the door so they couldn't get back in to save them. _

_"Mom, dad!" Kisarazu cried, as he and Shishido banged on the glass. Suddenly they heard a rustling noise from behind them, and out of the bushes came one of the monsters. It ran at Shishido and Kisarazu taking fast and dangerous swipes at them. Shishido screamed as the monster managed to claw his arm. Kisazazu threw the trash can lid at it's head, knocking it off balance, grabbed Shishido and ran for it._

Kisarazu snapped back and realized he was now the one who was crying. Shishido had finished comforting Ootori now it was time to confort his little brother. Shishido hugged Kisarazu and Kisarazu, forgetting his pride, hugged his brother back.

"Why Shishido...why did this happen?" Kisarazu said, "Why?"

After all the comforting and crying was over the boys walked finally went into the electronics store and turned on one of the t.v's. All of the news channels said "stanby", nothing else.

"Well that was a waste of time" Kaidoh said. Everyone sat or stood trying to think of what they could do. Saeki coughed, and took in ragged breaths. The others looked over at him and Kamio, who was dabbing his head with a wash cloth he'd found.

"He's sick, he's burning up"(he was like this for a few days now so don't get any ideas) Kamio said, looking at the others. Saeki coughed again and groaned.

"There's a pharmacy not to far down from here, I can watch him if you want to go find some medicine" Ootori said, walking up and kneeling next to Saeki and Kamio. Kamio smiled and got up, nodding.

"Thank you" he said, with that he left. Shinji watched him for a minute then followed, to keep an eye on things.

"What do we do now?" Ryoma asked, sounding bored. No one said anything. Suddenly there were cries outside.

"That sounded like Kamio and Shinji!" Momo said, everyone bolted up and ran towards the screams...

(haha cliffhanger, soorrry but had to do it you'll see what happens in the next chapter, time to get down to some nasty business! be looking for it will update ASAP!!!)


	4. Near death experience: Miracle

The group ran towards the screams, following them into the Sporting goods shop. Kamio and Shinji were up against a wall being cut off from the others by two huge zombies.

"We gotta do something!" Oishi cried. Suddenly Shishido picked up a metal baseball bat and ran up to the zombies. With a yell he brought it down on the first ones head, caving it in. Blood splattered both him, Kamio, and Shinji. Kamio and Shinji got up since the other zombie was distracted and ran to the others, scared out of their minds. Shishido was about to bring the bat down on the second zombie...but this one wasn't as dumb. It sideswiped the bat and knocked it out of Shishidos hands. Shishido gasped and stood, planted to the spot, too scared to move.

"Shishido move!!" Kisarazu cried, running towards is brother. The monster swiped at Shishido, Shishido put his arms up to cover his face, but the impact never came. Instead there was a grunt and a thump. Shishido looked over to his right and saw Kisarazu, lying face down, not moving.

"Kisarazu!" Shishido cried, he knelt down to his brother trying to shake him awake. The zombie regained its focus on him and raised its hand to bring it down on his head...but then the oversized zombie jerked and fell backwards, an arrow stuck in its head. Shishido looked over at the group and saw Momo had a bow and arrow and had just fired and killed the zombie. The group stood there watching Shishido try to wake Kisarazu, his shirt had been torn, but that wasn't it...he was bleeding...bad.

"Kisarazu...wake up..." Shishido said, he was holding his brother up off the floor, his arms wrapped around him, "No don't do this...I've already lost two...I don't want to lose a third...please Kisarazu", Shishido was crying now, the thought of losing his only brother was...devastating. The others felt sympathy rise within them, some even started to cry too. Kisarazu was dead.

But...suddenly a miracle happened. Kisarazu stirred, alerting Shishido.

"K-kisarzu?" he asked, staring at the boy, hopefully. Kisarazu opened his eyes, slightly, and looked up at his brother...and smiled.

"You ok?" he asked, weakly. Shishido smiled and gave a happy laugh, hugging Kisarazu. Kisarazu winced a little, but beared it. Shishido then looked down at his brothers wound which had...dissapeared? Shishido looked back up at Kisarazu confused, it really was a miracle. Kisarazu smiled and wiped some blood off his lower lip.

"Mom says hi" he said.

(Ok this was a reaaaally short chapter kind of about Kisarazu and Shishido, i might do this again so watch out, but the whole thing with Kisarazu coming back to life...I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL SO YEAH, i didn't want him to die so i made him come back to life...so this is where im gonna end the 4th chapter, but beware for the next chapters will be...HORRIFYING..muahahhaa!...ok i'm done, will update soon!!!)


	5. Don't tell anyone

Everyone stood, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Did he just come back to life?" Momo asked, pointing now at the two hugging brothers. Everyone just nodded and smiled not wanting to ruin the happy moment.

After their horrific incident, everyone (not just Kamio and Shinji this time) except Taka, Fuji, Oishi and Tezuka, who went back to check on Ootori and Saeki, went and found the pharmacy grabbing whatever medicine they could find (remember Saeki's sick).

"Would this work?" Momo asked, holding up a bottle of pills, labeled "Anabolic Steroids". Kisarazu looked at Momo, blankly, then growled.

"We aren't trying to kill him" he said, glaring at Momo, rolling his eyes at his stupidity. Momo just shrugged and went back on looking.

30 minutes later the group was walking down the mall back to the others, bag fulls of medicine in there hands and bandages and sutures, whatever they would possibly need. When they got back, they saw everyone sitting in different spots, glum looks on their faces. No one was at all thrilled to bo in this situation. The only sound was Saekis heavy, ragged breathing.

"So how is he?" Kisarazu asked Ootori, walking up to him, handing him a bag of medicine. Ootori shook his head, signaling not good. Kamio stood near the back of the room, silent, holding his left arm. Shinji noticed this and went over to him.

"Kamio, are you alright?" he asked to the red head. Kamio looked up and smiled at Shinji. Shinji knew he was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. Kamio saw the look in Shinjis eyes and knew right away.

"Ok...the truth is..." he lowered his voice, so as not to be heard, " I was bitten by one of those things". Shinji looked surprised and turned to the others, getting ready to tell them, but Kamio swung him back around.

"No I don't want anyone to know, just get me some gauze and scissors, I'll be fine" Shinji looked at Kamio intently for a while then gave in. Oishi saw Shinji get the bandages and scissors and walk back over to Kamio and decided to investigate.

"What happened, are you guys alright?" He asked, he finally looked down and saw Kamios arm, gasping. Kamio tryed to persuade him.

"No i'm fine I just got cut a little no big deal," he said, and Oishi who was somewhat gullible, gave in and dismissed the matter. Kamio looked back at Shinji his eyes saying, "No one needs to know".

A few hours later Saeki seemed to be getting a little better. His breathing wasn't so ragged and he could open his eyes and speak. Ryoma, Eiji, Shishido and Ootori had gone and gotten food for everyone. They all ate and then tryed to do things to get their minds off what was happening.

Ryoma and Momo found the burger stand (oh god) and started pigging out, but miraculously not gaining anything!, Eiji dragged Oishi and Fuji with him into the oh so beloved pet shop he found and they started playing with the animals, Eiji scaring the shit out of Oishi when he pretended to be strangled by the huge boa consticter they had. Most of them had found the sporting goods shop and were looking at Tennis or other sports stuff, and Inui had found the electronics center and was having fun there.

"Four!" Shishido cried, swinging the golf club he had found, hard against the ball he hadn't actually meant to hit. The ball ricochet off the ceiling, off one of the maniquines, off one of the shelves and then smashed through the glass display case of guns. Everyone looked at him, but Shishido had already thrown the club away and had his hands behind his back, whistling.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Kamio fell to his knees.

"Kamio!" Shinji cried, running to his friend. "Kamio are you ok?" Kamio had started doing some regged, deep breathing and didn't say anything...(hmm remind you of something...) Everyone stood around Kamio and Shinji, waiting...

"K-Kamio?" Shinji asked again. This time Kamio looked up, but it wasn't Kamio. He was grey and his eyes were glazed, no life in them. Kamio growled and Shinji backed away, scared.

"O-oh my god" Ootori said, "He's..." before he could finish Kamio jumped up and landed on Shinji, scratching wildly. Shinji began screaming as Kamio didn't just scratch him he gored him, ripping at his flesh.

"Holy shit!" Almost everyone cried, Momo had found a bat and was now hitting Kamio in the back of the head trying to get him off. Kamio still went after Shinji. The others looked around frantically looking for something to help with. Shishido finally remembering the case of guns ran over and grabbed out one of the shotguns. He checked to see if it was loaded...it was.

Shishido raised the gun, pulled the trigger...BANG!...There was silence and everyone just stared at the bloody sight at their feet. Kamio had just been shot in the back of the head, his brains all over the place, Shinji lay next to him, a pool of blood surrounding his torn body, his eyes staring into nothingness...They were both dead.

(Ok, i know this chapter wasn't scary and i keep lying that the chapters would be scary, but cut me some slack, this is a really hard story and genre for this anime to work on, and for you Kamio and Shinji lovers i'm really sorry, i like them too, but I had to kill someone off...well please read and review. i'll try to update soon! sorry for the shortness too!)


	6. a new friend, Shishido loses it

"I can't take this anymore!" Ootori cried, grabbing his head shaking it wildly, "This is going too far, I can't stand it!" He fell to his knees and started crying as everyone looked at him with sympathy. Shishido walked up behind Ootori, his shirt was splattered with blood after beating the zombie Kamio dead, and rapped his arms around the scared boy. This seemed to calm Ootori down a little, but he still cryed. The others knew just how he felt, they didn't want to be in this death trap any more than he did.

Some hours later, after covering up Shinij and Kamios bodies and hiding them, the group went up to the roof. They had found paint and brushes and even one of those machine they used in baseball to make the diamond lines with. They all went to work making signs and messages like "S.O.S" or "ALIVE INSIDE" and "HELP US".

"Now what do we do?" Eiji asked, as he finished the last of the signs. Tezuka sighed and shook his head.

"We wait" he simply said. The group flinched when they heard noises coming from the ground. They all looked over and saw that the zombies were still there, trying to get up on the roof, screeching as they saw their prey.

"Ugh those things are gross" Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji said together. Suddenly yheir ears perked as they heard the sound of an engine...a helicopter engine! They looked up and saw a helicopter flying towards them.

"Alright we're gonna be saved!" The boys punched the air with their fists and some started waving to the helicopter to get its attention. The helicopter got closer and closer...but it didn't stop. The group stopped waving their arms as the helicopter flew over them and kept going.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Ootori asked, grabbing Shishidos arm. Shishido nodded trying to reassure Ootori.

"Of course he will" he said, but as Ootori looked away, Shishido shook his head. He was lying and the others knew it.

They were all silent for a moment, until they heard something like a gun shot coming from their right. They all looked and saw another building and standing on top was a man. He was holding up a sign. Inui squinted to look at it, but couldn't see it. He looked around and finally found some binoculars someone had brought up. He looked through them at the man.

"Any news?" the sign said. The man then took down the sign and put his own binoculars up. Inui realized what he was doing and found a dry erase board and marker. He scribbled something and held it up for the man to see.

"Chances of getting saved, 2" it said. The man slowly put down his binoculars then made to write something else.

"So what's the bad news?"

"Hmm looks like we've made a new friend" Oishi said. The others smiled but they were suddenly interrupted when they heard screeching from over the wall. They ran to see what was happening and were suddenly disgusted at the sight they saw...

The zombies were eating each other. One took anothers arm and bit into it ripping off the skin and chomping wildy. The zombie screeched and returned the favor taking a whole chunk out of the top of the others head.

Eiji, Ootori and Kaidoh resorted to turning and throwing up their last meals, Ryoma, Momo, Saeki and Shishido cringed and looked away, and the others, Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Oishi and Kisarazu just watched disgusted.

"I guess since they can't get to us they've resorted to eating the only thing they can eat..." Fuji began, his ice blue eyes staring down at the cannibals.

"Themselves" Inui and Oishi finished. Tezuka said nothing but nodded his head in agreement.

"We have to get out of here" He finally said, making everyone look at him with helpless, scared and confused faces. Shishido shook his head, and sighed.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" he asked, "are we just gonna go walking out the doors and tell the damn zombies to not eat us, yeah that really works,"

"Shishido calm down" Ootori said, grabbing his sempais arm. But Shishido wouldn't let the matter go.

"We just missed our one chance at getting out of here, and that chance is probably on its way to some safe little place, without us!" Everyone stared at Shishido, he had started yelling, he was losing his mind.

"Why the hell did I even come here, I could've just stayed at home, I could've held off those damn things," Shishido was now walking around, waving his arms in the air, like some crazy maniac. The others watched him, starting to worry and trying to calm him down.

Shishido ran over to the wall and leaned far over and started shouting down at the zombies.

"Hey, you come get me, I'm right here!" he cried, Ootori tryed to get Shishido to stop, but Shishido wouldn't listen, It was his turn to go crazy.

"Shishido please stop," Ootori begged his sempai, Shishido didn't listen, but he leaned futher over the wall, still yelling.

"Shishido stop you're gonna fall!" Oishi said, and at that exact moment, without meaning to, Shishido lost his grip on the wall and flipped over it.

"Shishido!!" Ootori cried, he ran over and looked over the wall, to see Shishido had grabbed hold of one of the bars sticking out of the wall. Shishido looked up, fear in his eyes.

"Help me, I don't wanna die!" he cried up to Ootori. Ootori motioned for the others. Ootori leaned over the wall a little...

"What are you doing?" Momo asked, standing behind Ootori, trying to stop him.

"Hold my feet" Ootori said, Momo looked confused, "HOLD MY FEET!" Ootori cried, and Momo did as he was told. Momo held on to Ootori, While Ryoma held onto Momos waist, Kisaraszu held onto Ryoma and it kept going like that, until everyone was hanging onto eachother (oh wow).

Momo lowered Ootori down slowly, until he grabbed Shishidos hand. Shishido was told to give Ootori his other hand too, but he hesitated.

"Do it!" Ootori shouted, "Do you want to die?!" Shishido looked up surprised at his kouhais outburst, then finally gave him his other hand.

"Pull" Ootori shouted and the others pulled him and Shishido up. Finally Shishido was safe again.

"Why did you do that, were you trying to kill yourself?" Ootori started yelling at Shishido, who sat, his head hung. "What the hell were you thinking?! I know you want to get out of here, but going crazy and trying to kill yourself is not going to help!"

Shishido looked up at Ootori, he was crying and shaking.

"I-i'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to...I just can't..." Shishido put his knees to his chest and burried his face. And for the first time ever, it was now Ootoris turn to comfort his sempai. He sighed and sat next to Shishido and hugged him.

"Hey, look at me" Shishido heard Ootori say, he turned his head to look at him, when suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against his. But only for a second, "At least your ok now, right?" Ootori asked, smiling at Shishidos surprised expression. After a second of shock Shishido gave a weak smile and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, i'm alright now, Ootori" he answered. He then looked up at the others, then hung his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap I was just..." he was suddenly cut off, because Tezuka had put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know, but at least like Ootori said, you're ok now" he said, and gave him a smile. Shishido smiled and nodded thanks. Everything was ok...for now...

**(Alright** **that was the 6th chapter, man I am putting alot of Shishido in here, I need to stop and focus on the others too, ok this was a really weird chapter if i might say so myself, all of this was thought up as i went so shut up TERRFO!! ahem...right, sorry if no one likes yaoi but I had to make Ootori do something to cheer Shishido up! anyway hope you like it and stay tuned for the next update! Hoi Hoi Nya!!)**


	7. I love you, Eiji

Saeki began coughing. Everyone looked at him, still concerned.

"You aren't still sick are you?" Kisarazu asked, walking up to his teammate, full of concern. Saeki smiled and waved at him.

"Nah, i'm fine", he said, he stumbled a little, Kisarazu flinched, but Saeki waved him away, more gruffly.

"I said i'm fine!" he said, then he walked over to one of the walls and sat down, putting his head to his knees. Kisarazu and the others watched him.

"Boy everyone's losing it today" Momo said, chuckling and shaking his head. Kisarazu whirled around and glared at him.

"Do you think this is a game?" he asked, he sounded pissed. Momo stopped laughing and looked at him, surprised. Kisarazu growled and continued.

"That's it isn't it you think this is all just one big huge game, don't you, this is life or death, those things down there are real, they are trying to kill us and all you can do is come up with some stupid little jokes?!" Kisarazu grabbed handfulls of Momos' shirt, acting like he was going to punch him.

"Hey break it up!" Tezuka cried, but Kisarazu wouldn't listen. Then Shishido and Kaidoh grabbed Kisarazu and attempted to hold him back. Kisarazu tryed to break free, hell bent on punching Momo. Momo frowned and started to walk forward, when Eiji stopped him.

"Come on Momo let it go" he said, in his serious tone of voice, Momo looked at his sempai and then backed down, sighing. Kisarazu was still angry though. He suddenly elbowed Shishido in the stomach, making him gasp and double over, which made Kaidoh let go to help him. Kisarazu lunged at Momo. But before Kisarazu could get to Momo, a terrified cry rang out. Everyone turned in Saekis direction and saw him backing up, away from one of the zombies. They had finally figured out how to get up the wall.

But this zombie wasn't just claws and teeth, this one had a gun and apparently knew how to use it. But there was something familiar about the monster, it looked like the guy they had just seen over at the other building. In fact that was exactly who it was. They all saw that his place had been totally overrun by zombies. Saeki backed up wide eyed and scared, not knowing what to do.

"Saeki get out of there!" Kisarazu cried, he and the others began running over to him. The zombie lifted the gun, pointing it at Saeki, who froze. "SAEKI!" Kisarazu cried, something flew in front of him, blurred. The zombie pulled the trigger.

BANG!

There was a cry and blood splattered the ground. Saeki was on the ground, but not injured, he was in the fetal position with his hands over his head. Everyone looked wide eyed at the one hurt.

"NO!" Oishi cried, you can only guess who it was. Eiji Kikumaru lay on the ground, face twisted in pain as he held his side, where the bullet had gone straight through, without stopping. The zombie made a noise that sounded like it might have been a laugh, and pointed the gun at the whole group. Oishi felt himslef boil up with rage and his fists clenched. Before anyone could stop him he ran forward, surprising the zombie, knocking the gun out of his hands.

"Get Eiji and get inside, now!" he cried, the others hesitated, but Tezuka picked up Eiji, bridal style and motioned for the others to go. They looked at Oishi one last time and then ran inside the mall. Oishi looked at Tezuka, tears in his eyes.

"Tell Eiji...I love him", he said, looking down at the unconscious acrobat in Tezukas arms. Tezuka, trying to hold back tears, nodded and ran inside.

Oishi turned back to face the zombie, who was now pissed and drooling. It hissed at Oishi, and Oishi flinched. Then the zombie attacked. First it went for Oishis face, trying to rip it apart, but Oishi barely dodged the swipe, rolling out of the way. The zombie turned and swiped again, this time keeping it up. Oishi had to back up, and dodge at the same time.

Suddenly he remembered the gun. He also remembered something he had caught on the t.v., before coming here. "destroy the brain, destroy the monster". So Oishi picked up the gun and cocked it, but the zombie didn't seem to care, he kept coming. He then suddenly lunged at Oishi, grabbing his throat, scratching it. It bled and Oishi coughed up blood, he fell to his knees. But he still had the gun. He lifted it again slowly and pointed it...

The zombie ran towards him screeching, Oishi pulled the trigger and bang! The zombies blood splattered Oishis' face and the cement floor. It was done. But not quite, there was still one more...himself. He had been scratched and he was infected. Oishi sat against the cold cement wall and tears started falling out of his eyes. He would never see Eiji again, or Tezuka or any of his friends ever again. Damn zombies.

"Eiji, I always loved you and nothing in this world would ever change that" he whispered, he hoped Eiji could hear him, but he knew he couldn't. Oishi picked up the gun and put it to his chin. One last tear rolled down his face.

"Eiji..." he closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Tezuka and the others flinched as they heard the second gun shot, they knew what had happened. A tear rolled down Tezukas face, but almost everyone was crying. Tezuka looked over at Eiji, who was asleep, bandaged and stitched up. He wasn't going to understand. Tezuka shook his head, feeling sorry for him.

"Why did this happen?" Ryoma spoke up, his eyes were filled with tears, "Oishi-sempai." his voice cracked, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Then Kaidoh did something unexpected, he went up and hugged Echizen, actually hugged him, and Ryoma let him do it. Everyone started thinking of all the good things Oishi had done and how much of a great friend he was.

Tezuka stood and looked up at the ceiling, everyone could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"Tezuka?" Inui asked, he had taken off his glasses, but right now no one was surprised. Tezuka then just broke down and sobbed.

The next few hours were full of grief. When Eiji found out Oishi was dead, he wouldn't believe it, so he finally ran/stumbled up the stairs and ran outside, and found Oishi lying there, his face gone. Eiji stared at the sight, for several minutes, and finally slowly walked back down the stairs. He stopped at the 10th to the last step and stared down at everyone. Everyone looked up at him and then he fell to the floor, crying and calling Oishis name repeatedly. No one did anything. There was nothing they could do. Oishi was gone and Eiji was suffering.

**(Ok this chapter sucked and so did the ending, admit it it did! I made Oishi die, Eiji is going to become non-social and they still have to find a way to get out of the damn mall! even though this chpt sucked i still cryed when i made Oishi die. And no i'm not seriously gonna make Eiji become non social, he'll still help in the escape plan, but he won't ever forget that sight of Oishi. well please review and be truthful about it, this short, sucky, sad chapter of sadness and suckiness! and I made the characters become so out of character too, damn this chapter really does suck!)**


	8. Goodbye

(ok gonna try to do as best i can on this chapter, I have writers block so beware of some out of wackness/no make senseness stuff!)

No one knew what time it was. No one cared. All they really cared about was getting out of this hell hole with their lives. Everyone was tired, and they all slept except Momo, Shishido, and Eiji. Shishido stood guard out on the roof, every once in a while there would be a gunshot, which made Eiji jump and remember that gruesome sight he saw, maybe not even 2 hours ago. Finally after several minutes of silence, Momo spoke up.

"Eiji..." he began, Eiji looked up at him from having his head down on his knees. His face was red from crying and some tears still fell. Momo shook his head to keep himself from crying.

"Oishi, before he...he said he loved you", Momo said, relaying the message Oishi had told Tezuka to send, his breath hitching as he said "loved". Eiji stopped crying and looked at his Kouhai, almost smiling.

"He did?" Eiji asked, he wiped a stray tear from his eye and smiled and closed his eyes, with happiness. Momo nodded and stayed silent. He then took another look at Eiji and suddenly felt a feeling he had never felt toward him before, an awkward feeling, one of jealousy. But it wasn't jealousy toward him, but toward Oishi. Momo started thinking. How could Eiji still love someone who can't even love him back?

Eiji looked back at his Kouhai and saw the look in his eyes.

"Momo?" he asked, he was then suddenly grabbed by the shoulders, and lips were pressed against his. Eijis eyes grew wide. It was also at that moment, Tezuka and the others had woken up, due to Shishidos loudness, and found the two.

Ryomas eyes grew wide, and he gasped, getting Momos and Eijis attention. Momo let Eiji go, and the acrobat stood up and stared angrily at Momo, his fists clenched.

"How could you do that to me?!" Eiji cried, making Momo look away, ashamed.

"But...how can you love someone...who's not even fit to love anymore?" Momo asked. This made everyone freeze, then look at Eiji who was now looking down, his hair covering his eyes. Momo was then suddenly taken by surprise as Eiji threw a punch right into his face. Momo fell back and looked up at his senpai, surprised.

Eijis eyes were blazing with anger and tears. Inui and Fuji ran up to him to calm him down, but before they got there Eiji fell to his knees, holding his injured side.

"Eiji!" they both cried, Fuji bent down to help Eiji up, Momo watched them, as the others watched him. They were glaring at him.

"What's wrong with you Momo?" Kaidoh said, grabbing Momos shirt, hissing at his teammate. Momo looked away.

"Guess your the one going crazy now, huh?" Ryoma said, he caught Momos attention, but looked away as Momo looked at him. Momo finally realized his actions, how horrible they were...to do that to Eiji, after he lost someone near and dear to him...Momo broke down and started crying at Kaidohs feet, after Kaidoh let him go.

"I'm sorry" he said, he looked up at Eiji, who was staring at him with anger still in his eyes, Eiji shook his head, and started to cry.

"Well, I hope so...though...it doesn't really matter now does it?" Eiji was about to say, but Tezuka stole the words right out of his mouth. Momo looked up at Tezuka and sobbed even more. No one did a thing to help him, all they did was walk away.

Eiji had to be rebandaged, after punching Momo he had reopened the wound in his side. Momo had followed the group back to their shelter, but he said nothingand said anything to him.

"So does anyone have any idea how we're going to get out of here?" Kisarazu asked, he was now picking at his hair, Saeki sitting next to him, looking like he was about to faint from tiredness. Someone finally spoke up. It was Inui.

"Well I do have an idea" he said, everyone crowded around at this, waiting. Inui looked into his book.

"I was thinking if there are anymore of the transport buses in the garage, we can use those for shelter from the zombies" he said, then Fuji piped up.

"hmm, so we can turn 'em into hyped up monster killing machine things?" he asked. Everyone stared at him, as he smiled. There was a long pause.

"I think he's serious" Saeki said, breaking the silence. Inui sweatdropped.

"Ok, if you want to make hyped up monster killing machines out of the buses that's your choice" he said, Fuji did a silent "YES!" making everyone stare at him again. Kisarazu and Saeki backed away, as they were the ones sitting closest to him.

"What is wrong with him?" Kisarazu asked Tezuka. Tezuka sighed.

"We have no idea" he replied. Then everyone looked around expectantly.

"So, who's going down into the scary basement where there sould possibly be some killer zombies waiting for us?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said, seeing everyones faces. This is when Momo spoke up.

"I'll go" he simply said, making the others stare at him again. Momo didn't look at them as he waited for the others who would go.

"Ok, I'll go too I guess", Kisarazu volunteered, Saeki grabbed his arm, looking at him worrying. Kisarazu smiled and took the boys face in his hands, kissing him on the lips.

"It'll be fine, I won't leave you", Kisarazu said, making Saeki feel a little better. Ootori stood too, but asked if he could go get Shishido to go too.

So it was decided Momo, Kisarazu, Ootori, and Shishido would go check out the basement. The only protection they would have was Shishidos gun.

"Good luck" Eiji said to Momo, showing really no emotion at all. Momo also showed no emotion but replied with a simple "Thanks".

"Don't die" Fuji said, as the four boys walked towards the basement door. All four of them turned back with scared looks on there faces.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Shishido that was my foot!" Kisarazu said, hissing at the pain in his foot, as the other stood on it.

"Sorry, don't put your foot there then" Shishido hissed back. It was so dark in the garage you could barely see your hand in front of your face.

"Ok who was the retard who forgot to take the flashlight from Fuji when we came down here?" Shishido said, there was silence. Shishido rolled his eyes. The boys kept on walking until they heard a thump and then an "Oww..." come from Momo.

"Momo, are you alright?" Ootori asked, feeling for the boy. Momo got up off the ground hitting Ootoris arm and helped up.

"Yeah, fine" he said, monotonely. Ootori and Momo felt what Momo hit. It was one of the buses! They felt around more and found there were three buses.

"Alright, now we can get out of here...uh?" Shishido paused, feeling something brush against his side. He froze.

"K-kisarazu?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Kisarazu asked, trying to look in Shishidos direction, though he had no clue where to look.

"Did you just brush me?" Shishido asked, feeling around...his hand hit something wet.

"No" Kisarazu said. Suddenly Ootoris voice came from one of the buses (he had found the doors, earlier)

"Hey here's the lights" he shouted, and bright beams of light shine on the group. Shishido finally saw what he was touching and didn't like what he saw.

Shishido screamed and fell back as the zombie screamed at him. The others saw the zombie and screamed running the other way. Shishido got up, forgetting the gun in his hands and ran too. The zombie fllowed after them, fast. Ootori was second to the last in line running, before Shishido and running as fast as he could. Suddenly he fell forward. Shishido ran past him a little but skidded to a stop, running back.

"Ootori!" he cried, he reached out at Ootori, but the zombie got him first. It grabbed Ootori by the leg and started dragging him back towards him. The zombie threw Ootori to the ground and started eating him, ALIVE!! Ootoris screams rang in Shishidos ears, Shishido looked around trying to find something, anything to get the zombie off. He spotted a crow bar nearby and ran to grab it. But suddenly another of the monsters out of nowhere jumped down in front of Shishido, cutting him off from the weapon. Shishido backed away sith gasp.

Kisarazu stopped running and turned around noticing that Shishido and Ootori were not following. He suddenly heard Ootoris screams and so did Momo. They looked at each other and ran back.

Shishido looked from Ootori to the zombie in front of him. What the hell was he supposed to do? Finally Shishido just decided to punch the zombie in the face, knocking it to the ground, grabbing the crowbar. He ran to the other zombie and started to bash it head in, blood splattering his face and shirt even more.

"You bastards, leave us ALONE!!" Shishido spat out every word, while still hitting the zombie, which was already dead. He stopped hitting the zombie until it's head was completely caved in to where there was pretty much nothing left. He then looked at Ootori. It was a horrible sight. His stomach had been ripped open, and most of the main organs eaten, there was blood everywhere. But the worst part was...he was still alive.

"S-Shishido?" Ootori asked, Shishido leaned down to his friend, with tears in his eyes. He stroked Ootoris hair, which was covered in blood, as was the rest of his body.

"Shishido am I gonna die?" he asked, putting a hand to Shishidos face, making Shishido flinch. Shishido didn't know what to say, all he could do was sob. But he finally spoke up.

"No, no you're gonna...you're gonna be fine" he said, he tried to smile, but Ootori frowned and shook his head.

"You're lying, I'm gone..." Ootori smiled, and looked up at Shishido "Guess this was meant to be". Shishido looked at Ootori shocked and surprised.

"No, don't say that!" Shishido screamed, holding Ootoris hand closer to his face, "Don't go, please, don't leave me" Shishido said. Ootoris eyes began to lose there shine they once had.

"Goodbye Shishido" Ootori said, "I always loved you". He closed his eyes...and died. Shishido cryed and shook his head.

"No..." he whispered, kissing Ootoris hand "NO!" Shishido cried, not noticing the other zombie which had just gotten up from being knocked out. Shishido then remembered turning quickly, gasping.

"AHHHHH!" The crowbar came down on the zombies head, blood splattering Kisarazus face. Momo went up to Shishido and looked at the sight beneath him, he closed his eyes, sighing. Kisarazu saw too and grabbed Shishido in a hug, just as Shishido began to cry again.

"I loved him" Shishido said, between gasps and sobs, "I really loved him". Kisarazu stroked the back of Shishidos head, trying to calm him, trying to hold back his own tears.

"I know" he said.

(Ohh man, I just killed Ootori...again! this chapter went from weird romance to horror to romance again, i've been doing that alot, so from now on i'm gonna try to keep up on the horror parts! oh and i added that little funny part in the middle just for the hell of it i hoped you liked it:) ok well review for this chapter, and I will update soon! HOI HOI NYA!)


	9. Getting out of here

Ryoma lifted his head when he heard a scuffling noise from his right. He turned and saw Momo, Kisarazu, and Shishido, who was bloody and carrying Ootori in his arms. Ryomas eyes grew wide as he saw the bloody sight of Ootoris body. His gasp alerted everyone else who looked up and noticed too.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, swiftly walking up to the group, who just returned. Shishido looked down at Ootori and began crying again. Kisarazu tried to comfort him, leaving Momo to speak.

"They were down there..." he began, pausing to look over at Eiji, who did nothing but looked away, "They must have died down there and had been turned into those things, we were attacked and...well you saw what happened." Momo took one last look over at Shishido, Ootori and Kisarazu, then back at Tezuka, finally walking past him, sitting on one of the couches.

"So, what happens now?" Fuji asked, walking up behind Tezuka, who shook his head.

"I really don't know Fuji, I really don't know." No one was going back down there tonight, it was too dangerous. So with that, they covered Ootoris body and went to bed. The only sounds they could here were the scratching and screeching of the zombies trying to get in.

"Damn those things are loud" Kaidoh said, he was on the floor, next to one of the doors, by the entrance to the store they were in. Inui nodded, he was keeping watch, finally he pulled down the gate, making the others feel a little safer.

"We'll get out of here, and we're going to do it tomorrow" Inui said, sounding sure of himself. Then the lights went out.

early in the morning...

Kisarazu was woken up by...nothing. The whole store was quiet, the zombies outside were'nt even making any noise. He looked at his watch, it was only 12:20. He felt like he's been asleep for hours, but he'd only been put for, at least 2. He looked around and noticed everyone was asleep, even Inui, who was supposed to be keeping watch. The silence of the zombies was starting to frighten him. He got up and went to the doors. The gate was still down. Kisarazu quietly lifted up the gate and opened the door, swiftly and quietly slipping out.

Now that he was out he decided to go to the roof and check on what was or might be happening. Kisarazu walked slowly up the stairs to the door of the roof, he hesitated before opening it. As he did, the cold blew over his face, and he shivered. He walked out onto the roof and looked around...there was nothing there. Kisarazus heart jumped into his throat. Nothing there. Oishis body was gone, as was the zombies, which Oishi had killed. He quickly ran over to the side of the roof and looked down. That was why they were so quiet! Those damn things had figured out a way to get up here and grab the dead bodies, and now they were eating them! Kisarazu backed away and threw up, dusgusted by the sight.

He then thought of something. How did they get up here? Kisarazu was now looking around for the source. He looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find it. Suddenly he heard a screech from below. His heart stopped. He slowly looked over and saw the zombies looking up at him. They found him and they were still hungry. That's how Kisarazu found out how they were getting up. One of the zombies started to climb up one of the poles on the side of the mall, shimmying right up it.

"Shit" Kisarazu cursed, under his breath. He looked around, but found nothing. Then his sights lay on the axe which hung over the hose over by the door. Why was there a fire hose and an axe out here? Who cared. He grabbed it and ran to the side, where the pole was and began hacking away. After only a few seconds he had cut throught the metal and the zombie was tumbling backward, landing on several of its others. Kisarazu gave a small laugh, then went on to destroy any other poles, leading up to the roof.

Kisarazu went back down stairs, talking to himself.

"Damn those things" he said, he finally reached the store and saw everyone was up, but they were all surrounding something. Kisarazu walked up to them, smiling. He put a hand on Shishidos shoulder, making Shishido look at him.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Kisarazu asked, he pushed past Shishido who tried to stop him, but wasn't quick enough. The smile on Kisarazus face quickly faded, when his eyes fixed on the sight. Tezuka was knelt down by Saeki, who was shivering and coughing, his eyes were screwed up in pain. Tezuka looked up at Kisarazu, sadly.

"Kisarazu, he's dying" he said, Kisarazu knelt down next to Saeki, who looked at him, weakly. Saeki gasped, he was fighting for air. Kisarazu felt tears in his eyes.

"S-Saeki I t-thought you were ok, why...why didn't you tell me?" he said, he was now holding on to the tennis players hand, as he still struggled for air. The others watched, there was nothing they could do.

"Come on Saeki, don't do this to me!" Kisarazu cried, slamming his fist down on the ground, he yelped as the pain shot up to his wrist through his arm. Kisarazu was in tears now. Saeki tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was...

"Lof..chu" Which sounded almost like love you to Kisarazu. The hand in his went limp and Saeki closed his eyes. Kisarazu lay his head down on the other boys chest, crying his eyes out.

"NO!!!" Kisarazu cried "I need you, come back, damn it!"

No one knew exactly what caused Saekis death, it was some kind of unique sickness he had. Everyone was getting tired of all the deaths and they wanted to get out, now. Inui decided to start putting the plan into action.

"Ok let's go" he said, making everyone stare at him. Inui stopped looking back at them, "Well?" the others got up and followed slowly.

"But what if their still down there?" Momo asked, no one said anything, so he said nothing else. The group reached the garage a few minutes later.

"Who wants to check?" Inui asked, looking at the others. Only one person spoke up.

"I'll do it" Shishido said, but he was held back, as he started walking. He looked back at the person who stopped him, surprised. Eiji opened his eyes and looked at Shishido.

"No I'll go you've done enough for this group, It's my turn" Eiji walked past the others before anyone could stop him and he dissapeared into the darkness.

There was no sound for the longest time, and the others were starting to get worried. Momo was about to bolt right in when suddenly they all heard a voice cry out.

"It's all clear!" Eiji cried, everyone looked at each other then followed the acrobat. They all came face to face with the trucks, and smiled. They were going to get out of here!

"Alright" Tezuka said, "Let's get to work".

(OK...this chapter was a little weird, I swear I'm just gonna make this whole story romance! ugh...I know crappy ending and don't kill me for making Saeki die, at least he didn't die of any MAJOR pain, it was only minor pain...ok read, review tell me what ya think! 3)


	10. Escape and epilogue

message:

ok last chapter, may be a little shorter than i hoped for, but oh well, please enjoy reading, i'm going to go cry now that i'm almost finished! --

The group descended the stairs quietly, just in case Eiji overlooked some zombies. Once they were sure there were none they followed Momo, Kisarazu, and Shishido to where they had found the buses.

"They're in pretty good shape", Inui said, patting the side of one of the buses, "I think this just might work". Ryoma smiled, then sighed, tipping down his hat, whispering.

"We're finally getting out of here", he said, Tezuka had heard him and looked down at his kouhai, smiling.

"Well what are we standing around for, let's get to work!" he shouted.

"HAI!" everyone cried. They split up into groups and began working on the three buses. They hooked barbed wire up on the sides and put huge pieces of steel they had found on the front bumpers of the buses, kind of like a bulldozer. Momo, Shishido and Kisarazus' group even spray painted theirs with some cool little designs, that Momo made up of course.

"OW!" Shishido cried, he cringed and pulled his finger off of the piece of barbed wire that stuck him. He looked down at his finger which had started bleeding. He put it to his lips and started sucking. Kisarazu looked over at him, concerned.

"Damn, I think this'll be more dangerous for us than the damn zombies", Shishido said, shaking his hand to rid it of the stinging. Kisarazu laughed at the joke.

A few minutes later, after only working for about an hour, they finished. The groups looked over there work and gave each other high fives. But finally Kaidoh spoke up.

"Umm...hey I just thought of something..." he said, making everyone stare at him, "Where are we gonna go after we get out of here?"

This made everyone freeze and think. Not even Inui could come up with a solution to this. Then Ryoma spoke up.

"We could go to one of the islands, they don't have alot of people on them, and it's a good chance none if them are infected," he said, everyone smiled and agreed on the idea, but another problem came up.

"But how will we get to the islands, we don't have a boat", Momo said, It was Kisarazus turn to speak.

"Of course we do, our dad owns a boat shop, and he always has at least one boat down there by the docks, we can use that one, it has the keys and everything," he said, he looked at Shishido and winked, Shishido winked back.

"Alright so we got our game plan!" Momo and Eiji said, "So let's get out of here!" They each ran for one of the buses, and everyone smiled or laughed at their enthusiasm, before following them. Suddenly Momo remembered something.

"Eiji!" he cried, Eiji turned his head, and looked out the window of his bus over at Momo. Momo looked down, apologetically.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry about Oishi", he said. Eiji paused for a while then smiled, his usual cat like smile.

"It's alright, I had to get over it anyway, It's what Oishi would have wanted", with that he turned back into the bus, Momo smiled and did the same.

"Alright everyone, buckle up and let's get out of here!" Shishido cried, behind him, and Momo, Kisarazu, and Ryoma cheered, On the other bus, Eiji and Tezuka cheered, well at least Eiji did, and on the last bus, Inui, Fuji, and Kaidoh even cheered. The ignitions started, and the lights went on. The buses then barreled up to the garage door and the first slammed into it with so much force the whole thing came off its hinges.

Outside they saw what they were expecting, Hundreds, even thousands of zombies, stood in front of them. They saw the buses and screeched, some were crushed, as they were hit, by the oncoming first bus, with a laughing Shishido as its driver. The buses barreled through the monsters but slowly, some of them were climbing on the buses, weighing them down, making them slower.

"Damn it, get off!" Tezuka cried, as the zombies slimbed up the sides of the bus. Eiji looked around and found the chain saw they had put in as one of the weapons and turned it on. He stuck the blade outside and chopped the zombies limbs off, or even cut them in half. Blood smeared his face and he was screaming, though he didn't notice.

"This is for Oishi!" he cried, he kept it up until they it ran out of gas.

Momo, on the 2nd bus, had taken one of the big cans of gasoline and lit it on fire. He went to the top of the bus and smiled at the zombies below.

"Take this you bastards!" he cried, he threw the can into the crowb of man-eaters and laughed. But his laughter soon ceased, when he saw a huge, muscle zombie, come from the crowd, lifting the tank with one hand, it seemed to be smiling. Momo looked on in terror, until something pulled at his pant leg. He looked down and Kisarazu was holding a gun and smiling. Momo got the message.

Momo took the gun from Kisarazu and aimed it at the tank of gas, just as the zombie was about to throw it, he shot and the tank exploded, blowing and exit through the zombies.

"YEAH, go Momo!" Ryoma and Eiji cheered. They got through the monsters and began towards the docks. But the zombies weren't giving up that easily. They began to chase the buses.

The buses flew down the street and made sharp turns, where they had to turn. Tezuka looked out at his mirror and caught a glimpse of something, then he alerted Eiji.

"We got company" he said, Eijis heart leaped into his throat. He watched, but he saw nothing. Suddenly there was a screech and a crash as the zombies hand crashed through the glass of the window. Tezuka grunted and he turned the wheel sharply to the right, causing them to spin out of control. They crashed and the zombie flew into a pole, killing it.

The other buses stopped ahead and the others filed out, running fast towards the bus.

"Eiji, Tezuka!" Momo cried, he was the first there and he found the two, on the ground, cringing.

"You guys ok?" he asked, they looked up at him and nodded, glaring. Suddenly they heard more cries and screeching from behind them.

"Time to go" Shishido said, They weren't far from the docks, so they all ran as fast as they could.

They reached the docks only minutes later, they found the boat and began to untie it from the pole. Kisarazu was the one who started it, and waited for everyone to get in. After a few seconds everyone was in, except one...

"Tezuka come on! Eiji said, stretching out his hand, towards his buchou. Tezuka looked at the hand and backed away. Eiji and the others were confused.

"Stop messing around and get in the damn boat!" Shishido cried, but Tezuka just shook his head.

"I can't" he simply said, the others were really confused.

"Why not?" Ryoma asked, his voice squeaking. Tezuka raised his sleeve to show them...he had been bitten, he was infected. Momo, Ryoma, Kaidoh, Inui, Fuji and Eiji looked at their captains, with tears in their eyes.

"Why, why didn't you tell us?" Momo said, he was pissed, he litereally growled at Tezuka. Tezuka looked at them apologetically.

"You must go, they will be here soon and I should be changing any second, " he said, he closed his eyes and pushed the boat out to the ocean. Eiji cried out and tried to jump off the boat, but Kaidoh held him back.

"No, TEZUKA!!" Eiji cried, he held out his hand, as if he thought he could will Tezuka to him, but nothing happened. Kisarazu floored the throttle and they were off, leaving behind their memories and loved ones.

(I know that was a crappy ending, but hey here's the epilogue!)

Epilogue...

The boat was full of noise. The group was celebrating, they had escaped with their lives! Eiji was the only one who really didn't party much, he was still thiniking about Tezuka.

"Eiji, it's ok to be sad", Momo said, " But you Tezuka wouldn't want you to be like this". Eiji grunted and closed his eyes.

"And neither would Oishi". Eiji looked at Momo and paused...

"Why does there have to be so much death?" Eiji asked, everyone froze, but not because of that, but at what they saw. They saw th island!

"Alright we're saved" Fuji cried, hugging Ryoma, who sighed at his senpai. The others looked on in wonder and hope as they reached the island.

They docked the boat and got out examining the island. It was abandoned.

"Well we should see if anyone is here or if anyone's still alive" Fuji said. Suddenly they heard a noise, liked breaking branches and crackling leaves. Something was coming out of the forest ahead of them.

"OH SHIT!!" Shishido cried, he grabbed a gun and started shooting the first few zombies, but more and more kept coming. The group tried to run, but there were zombies everywhere.

The day was called "Dawn of the dead".

(Oh I feel like i missed something, it's finished though, aw I don't want it to be finished, it was so fun to write! I'm gonna have to make another one, I could use some request to help me out with story ideas, please help me ppls, well thanks for reading and please review!)


End file.
